Smarter
by silver567
Summary: This is about leah. SHe meats a vampire named zander and falls in love. to ovoid the imprinting prosess she wants him to change her. Read it and review!
1. Promo

Yeah,right.

AN: Just read the story. I don't have anything to say.

(Leah pov.)

He stares at me with puppy eyes, and trust me I know what those look like. Zander is begging me to forgive him. "Leah, you know I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know you felt that way about me. I was trying to move on and I…" He stopped talking when he saw the furious look I was giving him. "Didn't know!" I screamed." I have been practically yelling it at you for weeks!" I slammed the door in his face. I ran up the stares, quickly avoiding any contact with family members asking me if I was ok. If I wanted to talk to them then I would. They knew that so they never really bugged me. I opened my room door and slammed it behind me. "I'm going to bed early" I screamed down the stairs. I Scanned my closet for something good to wear. It was a beach party so I picked out some good shorts and a tank top with some girly flower sandals. Mom bought me those sandals in hopes that I would decide to turn into a girly-girl. I never did but I thought they matched better then boots. I opened up my makeup box and cleaned my eyes to remove the make up from "crying" and I added some eyeliner and mascara. Some foundation under my eyes from all the sleepless nights, and I was good. I skipped over to the window and slid it open. I was good at doing this. "Zander you out here?" "you bet" I lowered my legs out the window and positioned myself to be caught. "I'm jumping now" I whispered out into the night. "Drop" Zander whispered back and I fell. It feels more amazing every time I do this. The wind rushed past my body. Then cold arms caught me. "I love doing that" I told him." Me too" he whispered seductively. He tightened his arms around my body and started walking toward the beach." I can walk for myself, you know." He chuckled" I know. But I just love holding you close like this." I couldn't object either. His ice cold arms sent tingles up my warm ones. I would miss this when I was a vampire myself but from what I heard from Bella, It just gets better.

AN: this is a promo. I have decided to release a bunch of small tid bits of storys. If one person reviews this promo then I will continue the whole chapter and continue the story. I see no point writing a story if no one is reading it. So review and it shall be posted!

(and I know that venom is poisonous to werewolves but its fanfiction so I changed that.


	2. Chapter 1

WE ALL KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTERS SO DON'T BE STUPID

AN: SO yep this is chapter 1. Thank you to LilMissxPunKprincess for the review! I wouldn't have started this story if not for you! The first part was a promo so I thought I would skip to something interesting. The party wasn't really important so ill just start somewhere else And since I hate long authors notes ill just skip to the story…

(Leah pov.)

"you came!" Bella screamed at me as soon as I walked in the door. "I thought you wouldn't come." I laughed at her. "what? And miss the makeover I'm bound to get?" her nose wrinkled in disgust. " Ugh! I hope Alice focuses all on you. I hate make overs!" some things never change. I loved the Cullen mansion. I would call it a house but it was way to big to be called anything but a mansion. The all white color sceam was perfect for my taste. The smell of vampires touched every inch of the house. It smelled incredible . All the other werewolves hated the smell of vampires but I had always taken a liking to it. Ha ha look at me using old fashioned words! Zander was rubbing off on me! I always loved vampires but since werewolves were supposed to hate them I pretended to as well. I'll never forget when Zander came to town.

[flashback]

I was at a super market in forks. Mom said that her food had to be a certain kind and since they didn't sell that in la push I had to travel all the way to forks. Ok so it wasn't that far but still, it was inconvenient. "And this is the best super market in town. You can find anything here." Emmet was walking down the isle next to some really hot guy. They were both really pale and their skin had tiny sparkle to it from the sky light. I didn't care about Emmet much so I looked right to the new guy. He was obviously a vampire because of his pale, hard skin. His eyes were golden. Wow another veggie eater in forks! I would never bring myself to love a killer. He had dark brown hair. Anyone else would mistake it for black but with my werewolf eyes I saw the brown tint to it. He was about 6 feet tall. (Witch I later found out was 6"3.) Emmet kept talking about something I could care less about. The stranger looked bored as well. He turned his head and looked around the super market. His eyes stopped when he saw me. His nose took a big whiff of air and you could practically see the wheels turn in his head. Finally it looked like he got it. I focused on his lips as he muttered 'werewolf'. Then Emmet turned to look at me. His eyes turned worried as he saw the looks the stranger and I exchanged. "Umm wow awkward." Emmet joked. He pulled the strangers arm and brought him towards me. "since you seem soo interested in each other I might as well introduce you." Emmet said with heavy sarcasm coating his words. I never liked Emmet. "Zander, this is Leah." He gestured to me. "and Leah this is Zander." Zander and I both muttered incoherent 'hi's'. We exchanged phone numbers and email. "Call me anytime you want." His sexy voice told me. "Umm ditto" I mentally slapped myself for being stupid." Stupid!" he practically yelled. I was about to yell back at him for calling me stupid but then he corrected himself. "you know what I am and I know what you are so lets get that out of the way" I smiled. "I happen to like vampires so as long as you don't hate werewolves I think this will work." He smiled for the first time since I've seen him and I was dazzled. At least that's what Bella calls it. "so since that's out of the way…" He said awkwardly. I laughed. It was funny to see a vampire be self conscious. "Would you like to umm." This better be what I think it is. "come over to the Cullen's house with me so we can talk." I was upset for a while but then I thought I would take the bullet. Maybe he was afraid of rejection. "Would you like to go out with me?" I blurted out. He smiled that dazzling smile again and I knew his answer would be yes. "I would love to."

[end flashback]

"Leah, leah? " Alice was waving a hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry I was day dreaming." She chuckled a bell sound. "Yeah no duh" She smiled and for the first time I looked around to see where I was. Somehow she managed to get me upstairs in her bedroom. and she started to paint my toe nails. " you where out for a while" Bella mumbled beside me. I noticed she had already gotten her nails painted and make up put on. " I couldn't talk Alice out of it." She said when she saw me looking. I heard a knock on the door "Come in." I yelled. "No No stay out!" Alice yelled at the door. I heard a laugh from behind the door. "So can I, or can I not come in?" It was Zanders voice! "Come in!" I yelled and Alice gave me a frown. "he is coming in or you cant do my make up." She sighed "just come in Zander." She said reluctantly.

AN: So tell me if you like flash backs or not. I thought I would do quite a bit of those so you see how they met and everything. So advice and tips are welcome. As well as constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

WE ALL KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTERS SO DON'T BE STUPID

AN: Thanks to GothChiq80 and LoveRileyForeveerMariee24 for reviewing and being so nice. I like to write a chapter everyday because my chapters are short. Don't shoot me though if I forget a day or something. I've been known to have critical writers block. Thanks and please read!

(Seth pov.)

I wonder were Leah is at? She told me she was spending the night in the woods to calm down or whatever. Maybe I should go look for her. No, no if she wanted me to come with her she would ask. I was pacing the porch out side. "calm down, Seth. She'll be home tomorrow." Mom was tying to calm him down. " I know but its not like her, and I'm worried about her. Her and Zander broke up last night and then she went to bed early." Leah never went to bed early so if she did something of that nature it was so strange. "I think I'm going to call her. To make sure she was ok." Seth was very concerned for Leah. When sam dumped her, for her cousin no less, Leah was a wreck. She was depressed and suicidal. It was almost a relief when she phased. A werewolf cant kill herself. The phone started to ring. He got voice mail. "umm hey leah. Im really worried about you. Come home soon ok?" He sighed and pressed the off button. "she didn't answer mom." Sue just laughed. "she said she wanted to be alone. Did you honestly think she would answer?" Seth shook his head no. "I can try right?"

(Leah pov.)

"-come home soon ok?" I listened to the voicemail go blank. "you gonna call him back?" Zander called from the other room. "stop eavesdropping on my conversations." I heard a chuckle. "that wasn't a conversation. He called, you let it ring, and now you listening to him worry about you." I frowned. Why did he always have to be right? I really hated that about him." Sorry. I know you hate that." Again its like he read my mind. Zander walked in the room and sat on the couch beside me. I wrapped my arms around him and we cuddled. "Your cold" I mumbled into his shoulder. "when your changed, we will both be cold." I smiled. He was always talking about the upcoming change. My guess was that he was trying to see if I would change my mind about it. Maybe he was just super excited for me to become like him. " when are you going to tell them?" Zander whispered. "I'm not going to tell them at all." I said with confidence. "so one day you just disappear. They will search for you, Leah." He turned serious. "I would look for you if you disappeared." I smiled. It was just like him to worry like this. "Fine I will tell them tomorrow." Yikes did I just say that! Zander smiled in victory. "But only if you come with me." I added on after I realized what I said.

AN: So thanks for reading it. I know my chapters are short but that's why I update every day. So advice and reviews please. Constructive criticism is welcome. Tell me how you think the story should go. Places her and Zander should go to and all that. I want to make you happy! Thanks and review below.


	4. Chapter 3

WE ALL KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTERS SO DON'T BE STUPID

AN: Thanks to NO ONE! Since people decided not to review my last chapter so thanks a lot

(Zander pov.)

Leah turned to look at me. " but what if they don't except us. They don't even know you're a vampire." I gave her the most confident look I could muster up. "Everything will be fine, Leah. You worry to much." Her face turned down in a frown. I hated to see her like this. Maybe we shouldn't tell them. How DARE anyone make Leah feel this way. I couldn't stand it, I wouldn't. The door opened as soon as I about ran away with Leah. "Hello you must be zander." Leahs father held out his hand. "Umm yes, sir." I shook his hand. I saw the wheels turn in his head. He got it and his eyes turned to his daughter. "when were you going to tell us he was a vampire." Leah suddenly looked very confident. " I was going to tell you after I was a vampire myself." Her father turned possessive. "you will NEVER be one of us, Leah." He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "Zander!" She yelled. I tried to reach out to her but I couldn't move. Her father dragged her further and further away. I screamed out for her." Leah!" surely a vampire is stronger then a mere human. " Leah!" but then I realized something. Leahs father was dead. Or was he a vampire now.

"That would never happen." Leah consoled me. "but it could." I said back. "you were the one that wanted me to tell them and now your afraid to?" I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and looked out the window. I was in the passenger seat and Leah was driving. Apparently my driving would "scare" her parents or whatever. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. Turn the car around and well head back to the Cullens." Leah shook her head. "I already told them that I was introducing you to them today. Plus they are already on edge from us "breaking up" Last night." This was stupid. Leah didn't want her parents to know she was going to a party so we had to pretend to break up so they thought she went to bed early. It was all ridiculous to me. However I wanted to make Leah happy and that made her happy I guess. We were always sneaking out together. Leah loved watching the stars so I would show up at her window and sneak her out.

[Flashback]

"Leah" I whispered." Leah" She stuck her head out of her now open window. "What, zander." She was a little sleepy. Note to self, arrive sooner next time to she wouldn't have gone to bed already. Leah was a light sleeper so waking her up was no problem. She did get moody though. "Jump out the window, Leah. We are going somewhere." Her face turned excited. Perk of dating a werewolf, they never got scared of anything. "Ok" She stuck her legs out the window and dropped. She fell for a second before she landed in my arms. Her warms skin felt amazing against my cold skin. "That felt amazing." She whispered in my ear. "You have no idea" I whispered back into hers. "do you mind if I carry you there?" Leah smiled. "I don't want to put you down yet." She nodded 'yes'. "And I don't want you to put me down." I smiled an exuberated smile and practically flew to the spot.

[ End flashback]

"Zander were here" Leah said. Her voice had gotten quiet all of a sudden. I would finish the flash back later. More important things now needed my attention. I got out of the car and went over to her side. She sat in the drivers seat waiting for me. I told her on out first date that I loved opening her door. She always waited for me to do it now. Although I got the feeling that she hated this. I opened her car door and helped her out. We walked hand in hand to the front door of her house. We were both to nervous to say anything. Her mom opened the door and held out your hand. "Hi you must be Zander."

AN: thanks for reading! I better get a review on this chapter! Or I'll stop the story! No actually I probably wont but still review please. Constructive criticism is welcome. Bye!


End file.
